The Only Person I Would Ever Love Is You
by miracle-bringer
Summary: Taijiri Aonami, a known idol, has been childhood friends with the so called Prodigy, Tasuku Ryuenji. While she struggles through balancing life and him, she finds out more and more about this life of his. And towards her rode to confession, she encounters a lot of challenges, but the idol's tsundere personality also seems against it. Will the maiden confess her feelings properly?
1. Chapter 1

/This is my frist story for this fandom- So yea- I'm sorry for grammatical errorsa and stuff. This is a TasukuxOc story. Thank you for you patience./

Disclaimer: I do not own Future Card! Buddy Fight.

Prologue:

"And further on tonight's news, the idol Taijiri seems to be taking an interest buddy fight, is it true..?" The purple haired girl's attention flew to that of the television and she turned it off quickly.

"Being an idol sure is tough.." Taijiri stated, seating herself on the sofa and sipping a bit of her coffee. "Besides that, I still have school.." She sighed as she took a look on the papers on the coffee table. She placed ehr coffee down, before picking up the newspapers, she smiled as she saw the picture of the blue haired boy on the headline.

"Ah, he seems well." Taijiri crossed her arms, she stood up and grabbed her school bag before plopping it down beside her before taking out a couple of books and a pencil case.

"He's doing his best so I have to do mine, too." Taijiri spoke to herself before clenching her fists. "Yooooooshh!" She yelled and raised ehr fists before placing her glasses on as she stated doing her papers.

Her eyes shifted from left to write as she wrote in an amzing speed. After her work, she stood up, grabbed her bath towel and flung it across her forehead.

"Ah, I'm tired!" Taijiri complained, stretching her arms as she flexed her head to the left and right. "I'll take a quick shower then sleep." Taijiri told herself as she walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind it.

Living alone sure was hard.

"Uwaaahh! I'm late!" Taijiri stated as she ran around ehr apartment with a toast in her mouth, she chomped on it quickly and swallowed her coffee ignoring the fact that its hot, despite being an idol she was always amazing people by how fast she eats, and how heavily she sleeps so this wasn't new to her.

She ran outside, tying her ribbon on her uniform as she did. This was a very displeasing day.

"After I told myself to do my best, here I am being lazy again- mou!" Taijiri complained as her steps slowed down and she finally tied the ribbon above her chest. She sighed in relief as she was about to run again when a couple of guys blocked her path. Her eyes narrowed, the smell of alcohol, early in the morning? Really now..

"Ah, excuse me." Taijiri asked politely. "I'm about to be late for school so please let me pass." Taijiri stated, poking her fingers together.

"Ha?!" One of them stated, frightening the idol. The other guy held her wrist in which she struggled to break free of.

"Kyaa!" Taijiri exclaimed as she was roughly pushed towards a wall. The other guy laughed and went closer to her. Taijiri stood up, brushing her uniform off.

"U-um..! T-that wasn't very nice!" She stated, turning to glare at them the other two bullies just laughed at her, Taijiri opened her mouth to speak until something bit her collar and lifted her into the air.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Taijiri stated as she stared at the town below her, sure she'd had sight of the Academy, sure, but seriously, the idol had a bad fear of heights, exactly why she don't do concerts with fanservice like hanging from the ceiling or something. She heard a heartily laugh and looked up. That voice she could recognize it anywhere.

"R-ryuenji-san...?!"

-o-o-o-

"It's been a while, Taijiri." Tasuku spoke, giving her a casual smile, the idol almost forgot she was being lifted into the air by Jack Knife Dragon.

"Uwahh! Put me down!" She yelled, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Tasuku sweatdropped at the maiden's reactions.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to say that, Taijiri?" Tasuku stated but closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "But- As you wish." He turned to look at Jack Knife Dragon.

"Jack, put her down." Taijiri's facial expression darkened as he said this, her body stiffening as she realized what he meant. "Ah wai-!" Before she could even protest the dragon opened its mouth, releasing her to the ground, Taijiri placed her hands and gripped it at the edges of her skirt while screaming in terror.

'Your dead to meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Taijiri yelled as she fell, once again, she heard his heartily laugh nearby.

"That doesn't sound much like a scream of terror does it, Jack?" Tasuku stated with a grin while the idol was nearly sobbing before she found herself in the boy's arms. Jack was laughing a few times during their trip while Taijiri started shaking Tasuku really hard.

"Don't do that agin, you idiot!" She stated, glaring at him, a hint of pink on her face as she looked at him, he gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tasuku stated, waving his hands in front of her to brush it off. "I just thought it would have been faster to save you since we're about to be late.. Also, I've already had back up to deal with those guys." He added to his sentence, giving her another apologetic smile.

"M-mou!" Taijiir turned away from him and crossed her arms. A hint of red was on her face the whole time. Tasuku laughed heartily and smiled at her even as she was turning away from him.

"Don't be mad okay? Besides, we're almost late." Tasuku stated, the fact that Jack landed and he offered his hand to get Taijiri down. The hint of red on Taijiri's face darkened as she turned away from him.

"Not like I can ever stay mad at you.. Idiot.." She muttered to herself. Tasuku seems to have heard this and looked at her cheekily.

"Eh? What was that?" He smirked, Taijiri noticed this and glared at him, the tint of red still on her face she glared harder at him.

"I-it was nothing! Don't look too much into it you idiot!" Taijiri stated as he was helping her get down, by the time she got down, she witnessed the dragon disappear into a card and she just stared at it in awe. The main reason she was interested to Buddy Fight was because of Tasuku. The fact that they were childhood friends made it really easy for them to interact with one another.

Also with that promise Taijiri holds dearly, but alas, that is for another part of the story.

"Come on were going to be late!" Tasuku yelled at Taijiri, as he was already wasy passsed her, Taijiri closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip before taking a deep breath and running after him.

"Don't leave me behind, Tasuku!" Taijiri yelled with an angry face. she pouted when she caught up to him, he was laughing heartily. Oh how she laughed his laugh.

"After all.. I like Tasuku." Taijiri thought to herself as they chatted about meaningless stuff, a smile creeps onto her face as she was happy just to be spending time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is very lazily written, sorry.. but it's almost 11:00 P.M. here, so I did my best. I don't own Future Card! Buddy Fight and sorry for the grammatical errors.. :3 I only own Taijiri... owo**

**-o-o-o-**

Taijiri was walking around school, sighing as she remembered what happened earlier after the fourth period, the break time has just begun, she was about to invite him to eat in the cafeteria with her when..

_Flashback.._

_"Hey, Tasuku? You're free today, right?" Taijiri asked as she turned to the blue haired boy, receiving a nod in reply._

_"Then, let-" Taijiri was suddenly interrupted by the beeping sound of Tasuku's phone._

_"Sorry I have to get this." Tasuku stated and Taijiri nodded and whispered a small 'Sure'. Tasuku went a few steps away from her and answered his phone while Taijiri was cursing for the timing. When Tasuku came back, he had an apologetic look._

_"Sorry.. Something came up." Tasuku spoke softly witha serious tone, judging from his tone, Taijiri knew it was a serious matter- it always was. But the idol didn't mind, since he does save time for her, too._

_"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then, be careful on your way.." Taijiri stated as Tasuku nodded and raised a card to release Jack Knife Dragon. She stared as he activated his buddy skill and flew away from her, somewhere in Taijiri's heart is shattered. Why? She can't even know how many times, faith got in between her way.. _

_She bears the pain as she watches him leave without turning or looking back, she's been used to this, but then it still hurts.._

_End of Flashback..._

Taijiri sighed at the memory, she looked at her self in the mirror and sighed. "Gremory, come out." She called out and with a glow from her bag, the card appeared in her full sized form.

"What's wrong?" Preacher of Beauty, Gremory asked, floating as she stared down at her Buddy.

"I.. I feel uncertain.." Taijiri sighed as she looked up at the beauty, Gremory floated over to her and sat beside her.

"You can always talk to me." Gremory stated, Taijiri looked at her and wondered.

"Gremory, what's your buddy skill..?" Taijiri asked this, and as she did, a smirk came from the other's face, pulling Taijiri over, her eyes widened as she heard what Gremory stated.

-o-o-o-

Taijiri stared at herself in the mirror, she had completely disguised her idol identity into a boy she decided to name 'Tenkou Hanasumi'. She gulped before walking outside, she continued walking until she bumped into a well suited build, she flew a few steps back.

"Hey, watch where your going." The male student turned around and to her surprise Taijiri gasped. The male- also known as- Zanya Kisaragi stood before her.

"Ah- um.. Er...!" Taijiri poked her fingers together surprised that he's not running away in fear.

Realization in

3...

2...

1...

That's right, she was dressed as a boy. Taijiri quickly coughed, stood back up and turrned away from him. "Ah-yes, I'm sorry." Taijiri stated and faced him once more, she changed her voice to a deeper state. Her cap was the only thing hiding her hair and her large glasses were hiding her eyes, she was turning around to leave when the other invited her, she froze on the spot.

"Well, if you're not in a rush, how about having a small talk?"

"Eh?" Taijiri turned towards him and pointed at herself nervously. "A-are you talking to me?" She asked and gulped. She didn't have a very good feeling about this. But she didn't believe her intuition. She nodded towards him and gave him a shy smile.

"S-sure." Taijiri walked towards him and they sat on a bench together while eating their bentos. There was just silence actually, nothing going on before Zanya stood up. Taijiri's attention quickly shifted from her bento towards him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him in her boy-like voice.

"Nothing, it just seems too quiet." Zanya spoke staring into the sky, Taijiri stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, in reaction he shrugged and moved away from her, but Taijiri did not seem shocked.

"It's your imagination. Thanks for eating with me by the way." Taijiri stated, standing up, she started walking away from him, no progress much whatsoever with her relationship with Zanya.

"Wait-!" Taijiri paused and turned as she heard him shout this, technically she was still in her disguise. But for some strange reason, she felt uneasy, like someone was watching her from behind.

"I just realized I don't know your name yet, I'm Zanya Kisaragi." He introduced, Taijiri gave him a smile, bowed, and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, by the way I'm Ta-I mean, Tenkou Hanasumi." After bowing one more time, Taijiri turned to leave with a smile on her face, she was cheerful about being friends with Zanya, after all, at times, he would just run away from girls. She used to have a crush on him actually, but it only lasted for a day, its in the past now, she said it was just puppy love, and she can't really focus on that can she? She needs to focus on the future.

Zanya stared at 'Tenkou' as she was walking away, blinking, he thought of him as a pretty suspiscious character. "Tsukikage." He spoke softly, the card glowed and materialized immediately.

"Nin." It stated in appearance. It looked at the direction of Taijiri. It turned back to its master and Zanya mouthed the words, 'Follow him.' Tsukikage nodded as he did and jumped onto the trees befre disappearing. Something felt wrong about that guy. And Zanya was determined to find out what. That person for some reason, brougt him out of his shell, it was done so naturally, but that wasn't the only reason he found Tenkou suspicious. It was most likely of her behavior, and her

_To be continued..._


End file.
